europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Massylia
Introduction 'We have dwelled in this land since long before the others came. The Caananites, whom the Greeks call Phoenicians, and the Greeks themselves. These people conquered our lands and settled where they wished leaving us just the arid desert, as if they owned the whole world. They call us treacherous and dishonourable, yet it is they who came here with tricks, who will switch alliances between our tribes whenever the balance of strength changes, and it is they who sell their daughters for our allegiance and hire us to protect their lands. The Greeks say that we are the descendants of Persians, Indians, and Medes who followed Herakles to his demise in Iberia. They know nothing about us. We belong to this land. We roam freely and stay where we choose. For this we are called nomads, for this we are called Numidians. And we, the tribe of the Massylii, are the strongest in our land. Though other tribes such as the Massaesylians seek to destroy us, they will fail. For we have grown in strength. Under the leadership of Ailyamus we have tested the strength of the Caananites and the Greeks. We have found our nation strong. We will unite the nomad tribes and rule the Gaetulians and Libyans, the Maures and Numidians. Then the world will quake at the sight of our strength and they will know . . . . . . that we are the rightful rulers of this land.' History The earliest myths regarding the nomadic tribes we today call berbers come from the greeks. they claimed that when Herakles died in Spain and his army dispersed the Persians, Medians, and Indians crossed over to Africa. there they began conquering the indigenous tribes of gaetulians and Libyans. the Medians became the Maures, or Mauretanians in western Morocco and the Persians, or Indians depending on the versian, became the nomads, or Numidians. The name 'Numidian' means nomad as the Numidians were a semi-nomadic people dwelling in modern Algeria, Tunisia, and parts of eastern Morocco. The Earliest known ruler of the Numidians was a man named Ailymas, or Alyamus, who appears in the account by Diodorus Siculus of Agathocles' invasion of North Africa. though the text refers to all native North Africans as Libyans, Ailymas is described as coming from the area we identify as Numidia. It is commonly hypothesized that Ailymas ruled the Numidian town of Thugga, modern Dougga, and was the ancestor of Zelalsen, who is the gradfather of the well known Massinissa. The Massylian tribe began rising to dominance under Gala, son of Zelalsen, who followed his father's conquests capturing the later capital of Cirta and even attacking Carthaginian territory. By the second Punic war, however, Gala had allied with Carthage and sent his eldest son, Massinissa, to aid carthage in Spain. While Massinissa was away Gala died from old age and his brother Oezalces came to the throne. He soon passed on as well and the throne came to his eldest son who was older than Massinissa. A distant relative named Meztule disagreed with this arangement and defeated and killed the new king, placing his younger brother Lacumaze on the throne. As Lacumaze was younger than Massinissa this went against the royal tradition. At this time Massinissa had recently been captured and won over by Scipio, later Africanus, and returned home via Mauretania to settle his succession. After defeating Meztule and Lacumaze in battle Massinissa showed mercy and let them live. Carthage was soon defeated and Massinissa's territory expanded drastically. Nearing the end of his reign Massinissa began to put pressure on Carthage, forcing them into confrontation. Rome took this as occasion to declare war on Carthage. Shortly afterwards Massinissa died at over 90 years of age leaving the kingdom to his three eldest sons. Two died from disease leaving the kingdom ruled solely by Micipsa. When Micipsa died he left the kingdom to his two sons and his adopted nephew Jugurtha. tempted by promises of wealth, and believing his cousins to be plotting against him, jugurtha murdered his brothers. Though he bought off Rome for a time the Senate eventually could not stand his actions and defeated him in the war that made Gaius Marius famous. After Jugurtha was delivered to Rome his brother was left in control of Numidia and the nation remained peaceful until the reign of Juba I aside from a minor coup against Hiempsal II which ultimately failed. During the reign of Juba I the civil war between Caesar and Pompey occured. Juba chose the side of Pompey and was eventually defeated by Caesar. His son, Juba II, was raised in Rome and married to Cleopatra Selene, daughter of Mark Anthony and Cleopatra VII, before being reinstated to the throne of Numidia. Juba II contended with the revolt of Tacfarinas during his reign as well as general resentment of his Romanization from the populace. As a result Juba moved his capital to Caesarea and changed his title to king of Mauretania. Juba II was a scholar king who wrote many books, including a history of carthage, spoke Punic, Numidian, Latin and greek, and was the first to explore the Canary islands fully. Unfortunately, like so many ancient authors, none of his works have survived. His son Ptolemy of Mauretania ruled after him until 40 AD when his cousin, the Emperor Caligula, ordered him assassinated and annexed the kingdom. After Ptolemy's death his servant Aedemonus lead a revolt against Caligula but was defeated. Though descendants of the Massylian line continued to live on in different Mediterranean provinces, the kingdom of Numidia was no more. Units Mitnagsim Numidim (Numidian Skirmishers) Mitnagsim Numidim are fast moving skirmishers trained from childhood in the use of the javelin for hunting. They are recruited from amongst nomadic peoples who need their skills to survive in harsh conditions. They are best employed to harry enemies and thin their ranks with volleys of missiles. They should avoid being trapped into hand-to-hand combat as their knives are more useful in skinning animals than killing men. Other than a small shield, they have no armour. Historically, when it came to defending their country the Numidian tribes relied on the terrain, overwhelming numbers, and the fleetness of their troops in withdrawing rather than the strict martial discipline others, such as the Romans, employed. As a result the majority of any Numidian force was composed of men more skilled in animal husbandry than the art of war. These men were easily routed and fared poorly whenever engaged in close quarters. However, they were extremely proficient skirmishers and their hit and run tactics, even being infantry, were a nuisance only overcome by Metellus, Marius, Julius Caesar and many other respected commanders, with severe difficulty. While the Numidians showed their prowess on occasions their low morale was a severe weak point that turned against them in many conflicts - especially under Syfaks, king of the Massaesylians, in the Second Punic War. In describing the Numidian skirmishers, Sallust says, "With the exception of the royal cavalry, no Numidian attends the king after a rout; they disperse to whatever quarter they severally feel inclined, and this is not esteemed a military offence, but is the custom of the country." Qasatim Numidim (Numidian Archers) Ever since the dawn of our people, we have fought from a distance. With sling and javelin we conquered the sands; only the cowardly settled people behind their walls resisting our might. When the Phoenicians came, they conspired with our settled cousins and drove us into our desert homeland. To our shame, the newcomers had a weapon that could outperform our traditional arms. But we adapted; we adopted; and we gained prominence again. With their composite bows in our hands, we became the most feared and sought after archers in the Western Mediterranean. We wear none of the cowards' armour, for it slows us in battle. Our stout bows deliver death from afar, sending heavy arrows tearing through the ranks of the armoured enemy. With a hat-helm protecting us from the harshness of the sun, we can deliver volley after volley of indirect fire. When the enemy is routed, we descend upon him like ravenous hyenas, and bash their heads in with our cudgels. If attacked up close, we can give a good enough account of ourselves, as our weapons will tackle all but the most heavily armoured infantry, but we believe this is a waste of good archers. Use us wisely, general, and remember that we can win battles for you if employed properly. Historically, the Numidian peoples lacked all but the simple bow until the arrival of Phoenicians at the end of the Bronze age. Though it took some time, Numidians began to take up the bow with tremendous vigour. Soon, Carthage itself was replacing Phoenician archers with Numidian, and sending the former to become marines in her great navy. Numidian archers operated at the Battle of Zama during the Second Punic War. Numidian archers were battle-winners for the Romans as well, performing well under Caesar and against the Celts and Germans who resisted the onslaught of Rome. Qala'im Afrikanim (African Slingers) African slingers come from the shepherd nomads who use their slings to protect their herds from predators and from the Libyan farming communities nearer the coast. They are quite skilled with their slings, which is a deceptively simple weapon. One end of the sling is looped around the wrist while the other is released when the stone is launched. A sling bullet would not be seen in flight and was capable of shattering a shield or penetrating unarmored flesh up to a range of about 100 metres when slung by a skilled man. African slingers are best used as light skirmishers. With no armour and very simple melee weapons, they rush forward toward the enemy to pepper them with stones, only to flee when threatened. Historically, slingers seem to have been used in almost all corners of the world in some form; North Africa was no exception. Hand slings are very easy and cheap to make, and yet they are a respectable weapon. They generally consisted of a single long strip of leather or woven wool with a central "pocket" for the stone. The longer the sling, the greater its range. While some reference is made to the Numidians using slingers on occasion, the greater evidence for the existence of large numbers of slingers in northwest Africa comes from the remains of Carthaginian border forts called limes or fossa by the Romans. The Carthaginian forts could have housed as many as fifty men and finds recovered from them include terracotta slingshot and catapult ammunition. Lohamim Numidim (Numidian Infantry) Numidian infantry may not be as reliable as the heavy infantry of other countries, but it will do. These men are the picked foot soldiers from among the many levies of the hills and valleys of Numidia. These men have some experience in combat and have been equipped and trained with better armaments using large thureos shields and swords and spears. Historically, the Numidians relied on the terrain, overwhelming numbers and the fleetness of their troops in withdrawing rather than any martial discipline such as what the Romans pursued. As a result, the majority of any Numidian army was composed of men more skilled in animal husbandry than the art of war. These men were easily routed and of little use in pitched battle. The Numidian kings recognised this fact and would attempt to rectify it with a rigorous training program built under the Roman design. However, in the days before the evolution of Roman styles in Numidia, the kings would select the most experienced and veteran soldiers of their army, many of whom likely came from the settlements as opposed to the open country, and used them as a heavier pinning force to hold the enemy while their cavalry and skirmishers either got behind them or ambushed them from a prepared location. Numidian infantry were decent enough infantry, but were rarely given the ability to make a good account of themselves. In the army of Sifaks of Massaesylia, they were defeated before the battle began when their camp burned down. In the Jugurthine war, they were simply outmatched by their Roman opponents. The only time when they gave a particularly good account of themselves was during the battle of Zama at the close of the Second Punic War. The Numidian infantry formed the right wing of Scipio's infantry line and performed just as well as the Roman troops in pushing back the Carthaginian line and holding them long enough for the Roman and Numidian cavalry to get behind them. Dorkim Numidim (Late Numidian Infantry) These men have been trained in Hellenistic warfare and have become valuable infantry serving the Numidian Agallid. Carrying standardised and superior equipment these infantrymen are both versatile and resilient, capable of holding the line with discipline or launching assaults. Historically Numidia had been a land of nomads, but throughout the Hellenistic period its rulers worked towards the goal of becoming part of the Hellenised world. Benefitting from the Roman victories over the Karthadastim, the Numidim managed to expand and take over settled Libyo-Punic territories. From the 2nd century BC onwards the Numidim would be some of the most active mercenaries across the whole Mediterranean Basin. Although mainly serving as horsemen, dismounted men had always been present. At first these operated as support for the cavalry, alone going as far as ambushing opponents. However such Numidian forces were mainly skirmishers, but the contacts with Roman and Hellenistic armies favoured the development of heavier infantry in Numida as well. By the late 2nd century BC such reforms had already taken place and Numidian infantrymen were disciplined enough to execute maneuvers, hold higher ground and operate both in concert with other tactical units or alone, both as single units and as infantry lines. Since Roman exiles ended up being hired to train such contingents, they were termed as Imitation Legionaries by later authors. Unfortunately for these Numidian infantrymen they ended up facing the full force of the post Marian military machine and ended up being completely outclassed. But such was the fate of any other military power fighting the Romani and the Numidim cannot be dismissed as proficient infantrymen. In fact later Numidian soldiers would be fighting as auxiliaries or enlisted in the provincial Legiones. Dorkim Maurim (Maure Infantry) Maure infantry are fast moving skirmishing troops typically used by the Carthaginians and Berber chieftains. They are recruited from the westernmost regions of North Africa - a land known by their warriors and their unique fighting style. They are armed with javelins and a sword of North African origin, similar to the tabouka used by the Tuareg people. The Maures are protected by a shield made of elephant hide and by a cloak made of animal fur used as if it were a breastplate. Under this they wear a simple, loose tunic with broad borders. They should avoid being sucked into hand-to-hand combat as they do better in the job of harassing the enemy with their javelins. Their tactics are to pelt the enemy with volleys of javelins and then swiftly retreat when charged. Historically, the Maures were very similar to their neighbours, with respect to their arms and fighting style. Greek and Roman historians say they were of a darker hue than other North African tribes: to the point to be called 'Western Ethiopians'. They were also great warriors and were one of the troops mentioned by Hannibal in his inscriptions left in Italy. The Mauretanians kingdom which existed as early as the 3rd century BCE, was unique in western North Africa. They are first mentioned as a unique nation and people when they had rendered assistance to the Numidian prince Massinissa to help him reach his country in order to quell a civil war. The Mauretanians may have participated in the Third Punic War, but this seems to be an error based on later writings denying any real contact with Rome prior to the Jugurthine war. During the Jugurthine war, the Mauretanians sided with Jugurtha against Rome at a critical juncture prolonging the war. Ironically it would be the actions of their king Bokkhus I, that would end the war when he betrayed Jugurtha to Sulla and Marius. The Mauretanian kingdom came to an end when Bogud, the last king, willed his kingdom to Rome upon his death. The Maures as a people were to continue until the Muslim conquest of North Africa, wherein they were noted for their courage and their resilience as one of the last native populations to be conquered. Dorkim Garamantim (Garamantine Infantry) The Garamantine warriors are masters of hit and run tactics. Striking in raids from their oasis strongholds, they attack towns, outposts, watchtowers and nomadic tribes. They fight primarily with throwing spears and javelins, but can close or hold when necessary with their spears and leather shields. They wear ostrich feathers tied to their heads to make themselves appear more fearsome and impressive, and wear a cow skin cloak for protection both on the battlefield and against the natural environment. Historically, the Garamantines were a group of Berber tribes living in North central Africa on the fringe of the Sahara desert where they herded cattle and worked irrigated farmland. They conducted raids against towns to the North and against the nomadic Saharan people known to the Greeks as the Troglodytai. The Garamantines reached dominance in the second and third century AD and are often referred to as one of the first great Berber nations. They fought on foot, from horseback and from chariots. Much of the evidence for their equipment comes from their own rock art and Egyptian paintings of Libyan soldiers. Herodotos refers to the Garamantines as a fierce and aggressive tribe that would hunt down the Troglodytai, but also says that they are a people who know little of war. Herodotos made the them famous for his fanciful tale of the cattle they raised, which supposedly had horns so long that they had to graze backwards. Parasim Numidim (Numidian Cavalry) Numidia produces some of the finest cavalry in all Africa, if not the Western Mediterranean world. Armed with javelins, these mounted skirmishers can be a nightmare for an opponent as it can prove practically impossible to pin them down in combat. Their tactics are to pelt the enemy with deadly volleys of javelins and then swiftly retreat when charged. Essentially, if the enemy stands, he is slaughtered with javelins; if they run, the Numidian cavalry can ride them down! \n\nInstinctive riders, the Numidians are famed for not using a saddle or reins. Instead, they use only a stick to direct their horses. Nevertheless, they are said to maneuver with the "grace of a flock of birds". Having adapted to the broken expanses of their homelands, Numidian cavalry have great stamina and they are also experts in their form of the Cantabrian circle. Historically, like their foot companions, the Numidian cavalry were not composed of trained soldiers like the Roman and Hellenistic armies, but shepherds, husbandmen, farmers and the like. As a result, these men were easily routed and fared poorly whenever engaged in close quarters. However, they were extremely proficient skirmishers and their continued hit and run tactics and skill as riders resulted in overcoming much better armed, armoured, and trained soldiers. While the fleetness of the Numidians was primarily intended to aid them in retreating when necessary from combat, it also made them excellent cavalry for chasing down fleeing opponents and capable of quickly crossing the battlefield to render aid where necessary. The generals who recognised and properly utilised these skills became famous, and in turn made the Numidian cavalry famous. Numidian cavalry were present in almost every engagement of the Second Punic War and many of the First as well as ensuring Roman dominance in the Third. Numidian cavalry continued to serve as reliable Roman auxiliaries well into the Roman Empire, serving as far away as Dacia under the Emperor Trajan and appearing on his eponymous column. Gldgmtk (Numidian Nobles) The Gldgmtk are the highest ranking aristocrats of the Numidia tribes. Capable of the hit and run tactics of their lower ranking followers, they also wield heavier equipment and armour. These cavalry are capable bodyguards and can be effective in charging, but they are not as well-armed as the heavy cavalry of other regions. Their greatest utility lies in their speed, manoeuvrability, and accuracy with their javelins. Historically, in North Africa there existed a 'class' of nobles which exercised power beneath local chiefs, warlords, and later the kings of Numidia. These men often acted as the bodyguards and royal soldiers of the king, notably under the reign of Jugurtha. In Sallust's account of the Jugurthine war he mentions that in a route, only the Royal Cavalry could be counted upon to remain at the king's side and not disperse into the countryside. The term GLDGMTK used here is from the Libyan dialect spoken by the Numidians and comes from several noble titles on inscriptions from the town of Thugga. The title translates loosely as 'Prefect of Fifty'. Another common title in Thugga was 'Chief of One Hundred'. The equipment and tactics of cavalry in ancient North Africa evolved in tandem with the shift from a pastoral lifestyle to a more settled existence. Over time, they became heavily influenced by Phoenician, Greek and Roman styles. In earlier periods they were likely equipped with animal hides acting as their armour. In later ages panoplies of tube-and-yolk armour and bronze scales are found in Numidia. By the mid-2nd century CE Numidian kings and nobles are depicted wearing chain mail. This move toward increasingly heavier, elite cavalry may be what caused the Numidian nobles to be replaced as bodyguards by Spanish and Gallic mercenary cavalry. Later than this, the Romans record Juba II using a form of cavalry which they describe as being very similar to the professional bodyguards of Augustus and the early emperors. Whether this is a similarity due to both using European cavalry such as Gauls, Iberians and Germans, or whether this was a move back to native cavalry using arms inspired by foreign styles is unclear. Mepaqed Numidim (Numidian General Bodyguard) African nobility and aristocracy of regions conquered by foreign tribes or entirely foreign societies sometimes remain in place - occasionally even empowered over local rivals who had sided against the conqueror. These empowered men are of good standing, and are used as local administrators or taken on campaign as a benefit to the local troops they lead. The bodyguards of these men come from the African nobility of the many Numidian tribes and are equipped with good armour, a sword, javelins, shield and a quality helmet. They fight well as long as they are lead by a capable general and will give a hard fight to any enemy because of the long tradition of African skirmishing cavalry. Historically, African nobles often campaigned for people outside of their culture such as Carthaginians and Romans. This was seen mostly during the Second Punic War when tribes with a common culture chose opposite parties to support. We hear of names like Narawas, Syphax, or Masinissa, who changed from Carthage to Rome and lead indirectly to the victory of the Romans at Zama. Parasim Maurim (Maure Cavalry) Maure Cavalry are fast moving, skirmishing troops typically used by the Carthaginians and Berber chieftains. They are recruited from the most Western provinces of North Africa - a land known for their warriors and unique fighting style. They are armed with javelins and a sword of North African origin, which is similar to the tabouka used by the Tuareg people. The Maures are protected by a small leather shield and by a cloak made of animal fur, which was used as breastplate. Under this they wear a simple, loose tunic with broad borders. As these men are of a higher status than their infantry counterparts, they wear jewellery and their cloaks are made from the skins of more exotic and dangerous animals. They should avoid being sucked into hand-to-hand combat, as they do better in the job of harassing the enemy with their javelins. Their tactics are to pelt the enemy with salvoes of javelins and then swiftly retreat when charged. Should the opportunity arise, they are swift and will easily run down any fleeing enemies. Historically, the Maures were very similar to their neighbours, with respect to their arms and fighting style. Greek and Roman historians say they were of a darker hue than other North African tribes: to the point to be called 'Western Ethiopians'. They were also great warriors and were one of the troops mentioned by Hannibal in his inscriptions left in Italy. The Mauretanians kingdom which existed as early as the 3rd century BCE, was unique in western North Africa. They are first mentioned as a unique nation and people when they had rendered assistance to the Numidian prince Massinissa to help him reach his country in order to quell a civil war. The Mauretanians may have participated in the Third Punic War, but this seems to be an error based on later writings denying any real contact with Rome prior to the Jugurthine war. \n\nDuring the Jugurthine war, the Mauretanians sided with Jugurtha against Rome at a critical juncture prolonging the war. Ironically it would be the actions of their king Bokkhus I, that would end the war when he betrayed Jugurtha to Sulla and Marius. The Mauretanian kingdom came to an end when Bogud, the last king, willed his kingdom to Rome upon his death. The Maures as a people were to continue until the Muslim conquest of North Africa, wherein they were noted for their courage and their resilience as one of the last native populations to be conquered. Merkabim Garamantim (Garamantine Chariots) The Garamantine nobles and chieftains ride in large chariots across the desert from which they throw spears and javelins at their enemies. These men are the most wealthy and highest ranking among the tribes of the Garamantes and thus wear more elaborate clothing, such as pants. They also carry Berber swords, though these are difficult to wield from the back of a moving chariot. Beware of the zealous nature of these men as they will try to engage the enemy, even in close quarters, for they are used to hunting down the cowardly Troglodytai Ethiopians of the Sahara, and not accustomed to facing disciplined soldiers. Use them with care and they will ride down your foes for you! Historically, the chariots used by the Garamantes are described in Herodotus as being four horsed. While this style did exist in North Africa (the Carthaginians using four horse chariots for example), it was somewhat impractical. The rock art of the Garamantines depicts their chariots as being driven by two horses, which seems a more realistic number. As Herodotus is known for his embellishment, the archaeological evidence is favoured. The Garamantes were a group of Berber tribes living in North central Africa on the fringe of the Sahara desert where they herded cattle and worked irrigated farmland. They conducted raids against towns to the North and against the nomadic Saharan people known to the Greeks as the Troglodytai. The Garamantes reached dominance in the second and third century AD and are often referred to as one of the first great Berber nations. They fought on foot, from horseback and from chariots. Much of the evidence for their equipment comes from their own rock art and Egyptian paintings of Libyan soldiers. Herodotos refers to the Garamantines as a fierce and aggressive tribe that would hunt down the Troglodytai, but also says that they are a people who know little of war. Herodotos made the them famous for his fanciful tale of the cattle they raised, which supposedly had horns so long that they had to graze backwards. Parasim Garamantim (Garamantine Cavalry) The Garamantine warriors are masters of hit and run tactics. Striking in raids from their oasis strongholds they attack towns, outposts, watchtowers and nomadic tribes. Their cavalry fight first with throwing spears and javelins, but can close or chase when necessary with their spears and leather shields. They wear ostrich feathers tied to their heads and paint their bodies to make themselves appear more fearsome and impressive, and wear a cow skin cloak for protection both on the battlefield and against the natural environment. These men, despite their daring disposition, are light cavalry and should not be expected to break the enemy in a frontal charge. Rather, these men are best used to encircle the enemy and to chase down those who attempt to flee the battlefield. Historically, the Garamantines were a group of Berber tribes living in North central Africa on the fringe of the Sahara desert where they herded cattle and worked irrigated farmland. They conducted raids against towns to the North and against the nomadic Saharan people known to the Greeks as the Troglodytai. The Garamantines reached dominance in the second and third century AD and are often referred to as one of the first great Berber nations. They fought on foot, from horseback and from chariots. Much of the evidence for their equipment comes from their own rock art and Egyptian paintings of Libyan soldiers. Herodotos refers to the Garamantines as a fierce and aggressive tribe that would hunt down the Troglodytai, but also says that they are a people who know little of war. Herodotos made the them famous for his fanciful tale of the cattle they raised, which supposedly had horns so long that they had to graze backwards. Category:Factions Category:Massylia